Lista dei film della Hammer
Questa è la lista dei film realizzati dalla Hammer Film Productions. Sono compresi anche gli episodi all'interno delle serie televisive. Film Anni trenta *''Polly's Two Fathers'' (1935) *''The Public Life of Henry The Ninth'' (1935) *''The Mystery of the Mary Celeste'' (1936) *''The Bank Messenger Mystery'' (1936) *''The Song of Freedom'' (1936) *''Sporting Love'' (1936) Anni quaranta *''Candy's Calendar'' (1946) *''Cornish Holiday'' (1946) *''Crime Reporter'' (1946) *''Old Father Thames'' (1946) *''Bred to Stay'' (1947) *''Death in High Heels'' (1947) *''Material Evidence'' (1947) *''Skiffy Goes to Sea'' (1947) *''We Do Believe in Ghosts'' (1947) *''Dick Barton, Special Agent'' (1948) *''It's a Dog's Life'' (1948) *''River Patrol'' (1948) *''Tale of a City'' (1948) *''The Dark Road'' (1948) *''Who Killed Van Loon?'' (1948) *''Celia'' (1949) *''Dick Barton Strikes Back'' (1949) *''Doctor Morelle - The Case Of The Missing Heiress'' (1949) *''Fight For Life'' (1949) *''Fight To The Finish'' (1949) *''Foiled Again!'' (1949) *''Jack of Diamonds'' (1949) *''Plan for Revenge'' (1949) *''Sudden Death'' (1949) *''The Adventures of Dick Barton'' (1949) *''The Fiendish Experiment'' (1949) *''The Poison Dart'' (1949) *''The Smugglers' Cove'' (1949) *''The Tower of Terror'' (1949) *''The Wail of Fear'' (1949) *''The World at Stake'' (1949) *''Trapped in the Snake House'' (1949) *''Yellow Peril'' (1949) Anni cinquanta *''Dick Barton at Bay'' (1950) *''Meet Simon Cherry'' (1950) *''Monkey Manners'' (1950) *''Room to Let'' (1950) *''Someone at the Door'' (1950) *''The Adventures of P.C. 49'' (1950) *''The Lady Craved Excitement'' (1950) *''The Man in Black'' (1950) *''What the Butler Saw'' (1950) *''Yoga and You'' (1950) *''A Case for P.C. 49'' (1951) *''Chase Me, Charlie!'' (1951) *''Cloudburst'' (1951) *''Keep Fit with Yoga'' (1951) *''The Black Widow'' (1951) *''The Dark Light'' (1951) *''The Rossiter Case'' (1951) *''The Village of Bray'' (1951) *''To Have and to Hold'' (1951) *''Yoga and the Average Man'' (1951) *''Death of an Angel'' (1952) *''Never Look Back'' (1952) *''Queer Fish'' (1952) *''Stolen Face'' (1952) *''The Lady in the Fog'' (1952) *''The Last Page'' (1952) *''Whispering Smith Hits London'' (1952) *''Wings of Danger'' (1952) *''Four-sided Triangle'' (1953) *''Mantrap'' (1953) *''River Ships'' (1953) *''Sky Traders'' (1953) *''Spaceways'' (1953) *''The Flanagan Boy'' (1953) *''The Gambler and the Lady'' (1953) *''The Saint's Return'' (1953) *''Blood Orange'' (1954) *''Face the Music'' (1954) *''Five Days'' (1954) *''Life with the Lyons'' (1954) *''Mask of Dust'' (1954) *''Men of Sherwood Forest'' (1954) *''The House Across the Lake'' (1954) *''The Mirror and Markheim'' (1954) *''The Stranger Came Home'' (1954) *''Thirty-six Hours'' (1954) *''A Body Like Mine'' (1955) *''Break in the Circle'' (1955) *''Cyril Stapleton & His Showband'' (1955) *''Murder by Proxy'' (1955) *''L'astronave atomica del dottor Quatermass'' (The Quatermass Xperiment) (1955) *''The Eric Winstone Band Show'' (1955) *''The Glass Cage'' (1955) *''The Lyons in Paris'' (1955) *''The Noble Art'' (1955) *''The Right Person'' (1955) *''Third-party Risk'' (1955) *''A Man on the Beach'' (1956) *''An Idea for Ben(1956) *Barbara's Boyfriend'' (1956) *''Chaos in the Rockery'' (1956) *''Copenhagen'' (1956) *''Dick Turpin - Highwayman'' (1956) *''Dinner for Mr. Hemmingway'' (1956) *''Eric Winstone's Stagecoach'' (1956) *''Just for You'' (1956) *''Moving In'' (1956) *''Parade of the Bands'' (1956) *''The Round Up'' (1956) *''Women Without Men'' (1956) *''X contro il centro atomico (X the Unknown)'' (1956) *''Clean Sweep'' (1957) *''I vampiri dello spazio'' (Quatermass II) (1957) *''Il mostruoso uomo delle nevi'' (The Abominable Snowman) (1957) *''La maschera di Frankenstein'' (The Curse of Frankenstein) (1959) *''The Steel Bayonet'' (1957) *''A Man with a Dog'' (1958) *''Dracula il vampiro'' (Dracula) (1958) *''Murder at Site 3'' (1958) *''Sunshine Holiday'' (1958) *''The Camp on Blood Island'' (1958) *''I rinnegati dell'isola misteriosa'' (The Enchanted Island) (1958) *''La vendetta di Frankenstein'' (The Revenge of Frankenstein) (1959) *''The Seven Wonders of Ireland'' (1958) *''The Snorkel'' (1958) *''Up the Creek'' (1958) *''Further up the Creek'' (1958) *''Danger List'' (1959) *''Day of Grace'' (1959) *''Don't Panic Chaps!'' (1959) *''I Only Arsked!'' (1959) *''Operation Universe'' (1959) *''Dieci secondi col diavolo'' (Ten Seconds to Hell) (1959) *''The Edmundo Ros Half Hour'' (1959) *''La furia dei Baskerville'' (The Hound of the Baskerville) (1959) *''L'uomo che ingannò la morte'' (The Man Who Could Cheat Death) (1959) *''La mummia'' (The Mummy) (1959) *''The Ugly Duckling'' (1959) *''Ticket to Happiness'' (1959) *''Ticket to Paradise'' (1959) *''Nemici di ieri'' (Yesterday's Enemy) (1959) Anni sessanta *''Le spose di Dracula'' (The Brides of Dracula) (1960) *''L'assassino è alla porta'' (Hell is a City) (1960) *''Corruzione a Jamestown'' (Never Take Sweets from a Stranger) (1960) *''O'Hara's Holiday'' (1960) *''Sands of the Desert'' (1960) *''Gli strangolatori di Bombay'' (The Stranglers of Bombay) (1960) *''Gli arcieri di Sherwood'' (The Sword of Sherwood Forest) (1960) *''Il mostro di Londra'' (The Two Faces of Dr. Jekyll) (1960) *''Visa to Canton'' (1960) *''La casa del terrore'' (A Taste of Fear) (1961) *''A Weekend with Lulu'' (1961) *''Highway Holiday'' (1961) *''L'implacabile condanna'' (The Curse of the Werewolf) (1961) *''The Full Treatment'' (1961) *''L'ombra del gatto'' (The Shadow of the Cat) (1961) *''Il terrore dei Tongs'' (The Terror of the Tongs) (1961) *''Watch It, Sailor'' (1961) *''Cash on Demand'' (1961) *''Gli spettri del capitano Clegg'' (Captain Clegg – Night Creatures) (1961) *''Land of the Leprachauns'' (1962) *''Sportsman's Pledge'' (1962) *''Il fantasma dell'opera'' (The Phantom of the Opera) (1962) *''I pirati del fiume rosso'' (The Pirates of Blood River) (1962) *''Il maniaco'' (Maniac) (1963) *''Hallucination'' (The Damned) (1963) *''La lama scarlatta'' (The Scarlet Blade) (1963) *''Il rifugio dei dannati'' (Paranoic) (1963) *''Il castello maledetto'' (The Old Dark House) (1963) *''L'incubo di Janet Lind'' (Nightmare) (1964) *''Il mistero della mummia'' (The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb) (1964) *''La nave del diavolo'' (The Devil-ship Pirates) (1964) *''La rivolta di Frankenstein'' (The Evil of Frankenstein) (1964) *''Lo sguardo che uccide'' (The Gorgon) (1964) *''Il mistero del castello'' (The Kiss of the Vampire) (1964) *''Una notte per morire'' (Fanatic – Die! Die! My Darling!) (1965) *''Hysteria'' (Hysteria) (1965) *''La dea della città perduta'' (She) (1965) *''Il bandito di Kandahar'' (The Brigand of Kandahar) (1965) *''Nanny la governante'' (The Nanny) (1965) *''I prigionieri dell'isola insanguinata'' (The Secrets of Blood Island) (1965) *''Dracula, principe delle tenebre'' (Dracula: Prince of Darkness) (1966) *''Un milione di anni fa'' (One Million Years B.C.) (1966) *''Rasputin, il monaco folle'' (Rasputin - The Mad Monk) (1966) *''La lunga notte dell'orrore'' (The Plague of the Zombies) (1966) *''La morte arriva strisciando'' (The Reptile) (1966) *''Creatura del diavolo'' (The Witches) (1966) *''La maledizione dei Frankenstein'' (Frankenstein Created Woman) (1967) *''L'astronave degli esseri perduti'' (Quatermass and the Pit) (1967) *''Il sudario della mummia'' (The Mummy's Shroud) (1967) *''La regina dei vichinghi'' (The Viking Queen) (1967) *''Mille frecce per il re'' (A Challenge for Robin Hood) (1968) *''Do Me a Favour, Kill Me'' (1968) *''Le amanti di Dracula'' (Dracula Has Risen from the Grave) (1968) *''Eve'' (1968) *''Jane Brown's Body'' (1968) *''Matakitas is Coming'' (1968) *''Miss Belle'' (1968) *''One on an Island'' (1968) *''Paper Dolls'' (1968) *''Femmine delle caverne'' (Slave Girls) (1968) *''Somewhere in a Crowd'' (1968) *''L'anniversario'' (The Anniversary) (1968) *''The Beckoning Fair One'' (1968) *''The Devil Rides Out'' (1968) *''The Girl of My Dreams'' (1968) *''The Indian Spirit Guide'' (1968) *''Continente scomparso'' (The Lost Continent) (1968) *''The New People'' (1968) *''La donna venuta dal passato'' (Vengeance of She) (1968) *''A Stranger in the Family'' (1969) *''Distruggete Frankenstein!'' (Frankenstein Must Be Destroyed) (1969) *''Luna zero due (Moon Zero Two)'' (1969) *''Poor Butterfly'' (1969) *''The Killing Bottle'' (1969) *''The Last Visitor'' (1969) *''The Madison Equation'' (1969) *''Wolfshead'' (1969) Anni settanta *''Crescendo... con terrore'' (Crescendo) (1970) *''Una messa per Dracula'' (Taste the Blood of Dracula) (1970) *''Gli orrori di Frankenstein'' (The Horror of Frankenstein) (1970) *''Il marchio di Dracula'' (Scars of Dracula) (1970) *''Vampiri amanti'' (The Vampire Lovers) (1970) *''Quando i dinosauri si mordevano la coda'' (When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth) (1970) *''Exorcismus - Cleo, la dea dell'amore'' (Blood from the Mummy's Tomb) (1971) *''La morte va a braccetto con le vergini'' (Countess Dracula) (1971) *''La lotta del sesso sei milioni di anni fa'' (Creatures the World Forgot) (1971) *''Barbara, il mostro di Londra'' (Dr. Jekyll and Sister Hyde) (1971) *''Mircalla, l'amante immortale'' (Lust for a Vampire) (1971) *''On the Buses'' (1971) *''Gli artigli dello squartatore'' (The Hands of the Ripper) (1971) *''Le figlie di Dracula'' (Twins of Evil) (1971) *''Rose rosse per il demonio'' (Demons of the Mind) (1972) *''1972: Dracula colpisce ancora!'' (Dracula AD 1972) (1972) *''Paura nella notte'' (Fear in the Night) (1972) *''Mutiny on the Buses'' (1972) *''Quattro farfalle per un assassino'' (Straight on Till Morning) (1972) *''La regina dei vampiri'' (Vampire Circus) (1972) *''Holiday on the Buses'' (1973) *''Love Thy Neighbour'' (1973) *''Man at the Top'' (1973) *''Nearest and Dearest'' (1973) *''That's Your Funeral!'' (1973) *''Captain Kronos - Vampire Hunter'' (1974) *''Frankenstein e il mostro dell'inferno'' (Frankenstein and the Monster from Hell) (1974) *''Man About the House'' (1974) *''Un killer di nome Shatter'' (Shatter) (1974) *''La leggenda dei 7 vampiri d'oro'' (The Legend of the Seven Golden Vampires) (1974) *''I satanici riti di Dracula'' (The Satanic Rites of Dracula) (1974) *''Una figlia per il diavolo'' (To the Devil...a Daughter) (1976) *''Il mistero della signora scomparsa'' (The Lady Vanishes) (1979) Anni 2000 *''Beyond the rave'' (2008) Serie TV Online *''Let Me In'' (Let Me In) (2010) *''The Resident'' (2010) *''The Woman in Black'' (2011) Categoria:Liste di cinema